


打雷

by linlinX



Series: 好天气 [1]
Category: UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	打雷

1 

“哟，哪儿来的小孩？”李汶翰走进客厅。 

端坐在茶几前的小男孩朝他望过来，神情懵懵的，仿佛刚被人从被窝里刨起来。 

“你爸爸同事家的孩子，夫妻俩出国旅游，杨杨搁我们家待几天。” 李汶翰妈妈的声音从阳台传出。

“这么随性？”李汶翰忍不住挑眉，“是胡叔叔吧，他也不怕我们把小孩拐跑了。” 

“小点声，别把杨杨吓着。” 

“先说好，我可不带他啊。”李汶翰顺手剥了个葡萄扔嘴里，半开玩笑地说。 

“你别欺负弟弟就行，不指望你照顾。” 

李汶翰哼唧着“我这么友好”，漫不经心瞥了小孩一眼。 

小孩也不知道有没有听懂他跟母亲的扯白，仰着巴掌大的小脸，好奇地盯着他。 

没有初到陌生环境的不安，也没有露出想爸爸妈妈的苗头，不吵也不闹，倒挺让李汶翰意外。 

李汶翰摘了颗葡萄，注意到小孩的黑眼睛跟着转了转，不由好笑：“想吃吗？” 

他正要把手里的葡萄递给小孩，忽然想到件事，扭头冲阳台喊：“妈，这小孩多大啊？能吃葡萄吗？” 

“刚才洗好端过去就吃了呀，杨杨五岁了，聪明着呢。” 

“叫杨杨是吧，来，杨杨。”李汶翰把手里的葡萄丢过去，看小孩小心翼翼地接住了，慢腾腾地剥着外层半透明的果皮。 

李汶翰在旁边盯着他剥，一杯水都快喝完了，小孩一颗葡萄还没剥干净。 

“像你这样剥一天也吃不到吧，手怎么这么慢的。”李汶翰有点嫌弃地从小孩手里拿过葡萄，三下五除二剥好递过去：“喏，葡萄籽会吐吗？……算了算了，我给你剔掉。” 

他拿牙签过来，剥了一盘放小孩跟前，倾身行了个夸张的礼节：“小少爷慢用，记得给个好评喲。” 

小孩眼睛弯成半月牙，有些害羞的模样：“谢谢哥哥。” 

“怎么养得这么娇气的。”李汶翰食指挠了挠小孩的下巴，小孩痒得直往后躲，笑得眼睛都眯起来，咬字都不清晰了：“谢谢。” 

难怪别人都说小孩好玩呢，说起话来又软又糯，李汶翰忍不住逗他：“看我对你多好，再叫声哥哥听听？” 

小孩怕痒地缩着脖子，想躲又想继续跟他玩的样子： 

“哥……哥哥。” 

2 

聚会到一半，李汶翰抬手看眼时间，跟朋友打了声招呼。 

管栎陪他下楼，推开门时还在他耳边念叨：“你这几天走得也太早了，还有后半场？” 

“哪能啊。”李汶翰招手朝停靠在路边的司机示意：“家里有小孩等，太晚回去他就睡了。” 

“？”管栎脑门缓缓升起一个问号，“不是，两天不见你连孩子都有了？” 

李汶翰瞥他，一脸“我懒得理你”的表情，管栎笑得“咻咻”的，好半晌才清了下嗓子：“你什么时候乐意带孩子了？” 

“那没办法啊。”李汶翰的语气有点嘚瑟：“我爸妈什么方法都试了，杨杨他就爱黏着我。” 

“就你这样他黏你干嘛啊，打王者峡谷带飞吗？” 

“打什么打，他才五岁，现在玩游戏太伤视力了。”李汶翰投去不赞同的目光：“我现在晚上都给他讲故事，昨天刚讲到小红帽大战金刚狼，寓教于乐懂吗？” 

“行，我认可你在带孩子上的专业地位了。”管栎忍笑说。 

“恭喜你终于发现了。”李汶翰拉开车门，冲他摆摆手。 

“下次带他出来玩呗，都是熟人，放心的。”管栎屈指敲了下车窗，顺口提道。 

李汶翰想了想：“那也行，不过九点还是得回来睡觉，他现在是长个子的关键期。” 

他想到一件事情，忍不住要笑出来：“你都不知道杨杨多好玩，我跟他说喝牛奶能长高，他就每天早晨都喝一杯，小脸皱着那样子，我看一次笑一次。” 

“……你快走吧。”管栎扶着额头，虚弱地说。 

3 

半夜，李汶翰迷迷糊糊地醒来。 

他思绪混沌了一会儿，迟缓地感到有人轻轻推了推他的胳膊。 

“哥哥。”小孩抱着玩偶，怯生生地站在他床边。 

“是杨杨啊。”李汶翰撑起上半身，在昏暗的光线里揉了揉酸涩的眼睑，看见小孩穿着蜡笔小新的睡衣，头发乱糟糟地蓬着。 

“怎么不穿鞋呢，地上这么凉。” 

他伸手揽过小孩，放轻声音哄道：“怎么了杨杨，想家了？” 

小孩没有说话，把头靠在他的肩膀上，双手搂住他的脖子。李汶翰皱眉打开床头灯，在灯下仔细打量小孩的脸。 

小孩神情倒没什么异样，只是眼角透出点儿红，像刚哭过。 

“为什么哭，一个人睡害怕？”李汶翰摸摸他的脑袋，把翘起来的头发按下去：“我看你前几天睡得都挺香啊，我捏你鼻子你都不醒的。” 

“……想跟哥哥一起睡。”小孩小声说。 

“这么大人了还要一起睡，羞不羞？”李汶翰弯手指刮了刮小孩的脸蛋，把他拦腰抱到腿上，用被子裹成一团：“看在你这么可爱的份上，今天破例啊。” 

窗外阵阵沉闷的滚雷声响起，小孩的身体轻微抖了抖，李汶翰敏锐地察觉了： 

“杨杨怕打雷吗？” 

小孩摇摇头：“不怕啊。” 

李汶翰“啧”了一声，“怎么还骗人呢，哥哥又不会笑话你。” 

小孩还是摇头，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在李汶翰的下颌，认真地说： 

“哥哥在这里，就不怕了。”


End file.
